Hepatocyte Growth Factor (HGF), also known as Scatter Factor (SF), is a multi-functional heterodimeric protein produced predominantly by mesenchymal cells, and is an effector of cells expressing the Met tyrosine kinase receptor (Bottaro et al. (1991) SCIENCE 251: 802-804, Rubin et al. (1993) BIOCHIM. BIOPHYS. ACTA 1155: 357-371). The human Met eceptor is also known as “c-Met.” Mature HGF contains two polypeptide chains, the α-chain and the β-chain. Published studies suggest it is the α-chain that contains HGF's c-Met receptor binding domain.
When it binds to its cognate receptor, HGF mediates a number of cellular activities. The HGF-Met signaling pathway plays a role in liver regeneration, wound healing, neural regeneration, angiogenesis and malignancies. See, e.g., Cao et al. (2001) PROC. NATL. ACAD. SCI. USA 98: 7443-7448, Burgess et al. (2006) CANCER RES. 66: 1721-1729, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,997,868 and 5,707,624. Investigators have been developing a number of HGF modulators, including antibodies, to treat various disorders that involve HGF activity, for example, certain HGF responsive cancers. See, e.g., International Application Publication No. WO 2005/017107.
The basic structure common to all antibodies is shown schematically in FIG. 1. Antibodies are multimeric proteins that contain four polypeptide chains. Two of the polypeptide chains are called heavy or H chains and two of the polypeptide chains are called light or L chains. The immunoglobulin heavy and light chains are connected by an interchain disulfide bond. The immunoglobulin heavy chains are connected by a number of interchain disulfide bonds. A light chain is composed of one variable region (VL in FIG. 1) and one constant region (CL in FIG. 1), while the heavy chain is composed of one variable region (VH in FIG. 1) and at least three constant regions (CH1, CH2 and CH3 in FIG. 1). The variable regions determine the specificity of the antibody and the constant regions have other functions.
Amino acid and structural information indicate that each variable region comprises three hypervariable regions (also known as complementarity determining regions or CDRs) flanked by four relatively conserved framework regions or FRs. The three CDRs, referred to as CDR1, CDR2, and CDR3, are responsible for the binding specificity of individual antibodies. When antibodies are to be used as diagnostic and therapeutic agents, typically it is desirable to create antibodies that have the highest binding specificity and affinity to the target molecule. It is believed that differences in the variable regions can have profound effects on the specificity and affinity of the antibody.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,624 describes the use of anti-HGF antibodies in the treatment of Kaposi's sarcoma. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,868 describes treating a tumor by administering an anti-HGF antibody to the patient to be treated so as to block the ability of endogeneous HGF to promote angiogenesis in the tumor. More recently, investigators propose that antibodies that bind the β-chain of HGF may have potential as therapeutic agents in patients with HGF-dependent tumors (Burgess (2006) supra).
Notwithstanding, there is still a need for additional HGF modulators that can be used as therapeutic and diagnostic agents.